


A Foolproof Plan for Proof

by NebelPanda



Category: Rabbit Saviors (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Identity Reveal, magical girl, somewhat jokey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebelPanda/pseuds/NebelPanda
Summary: Ron weaves a plan to proof that Brynn is Baraguntai.
Relationships: Baraguntai/Ron, Baraguntai/Ron Maple, Brynn Frank/Ron Maple, Brynn/Ron
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Foolproof Plan for Proof

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came up all the way back when we made Ron the best character. I'm not writing this super seriously because it's not a super serious plot, so I hope you'll just have fun with this identity reveal plot and the hijinks that will ensue!

**‘Railroad closed due to acid damages.’**

**‘Armed conflict at the storage hall resolved by cosplayers?’**

**‘Residents saved from burning building by costumed Rabbit Girls!’**

**‘Freelance reporter shares encounter with our mysterious heroes.’**

Local newspaper clippings, printed out forum posts, missing posters and various blurry images connected by red strings and seemingly endless post-it notes. You know what this is: A conspiracy wall.  
Before it stood Ron Maple, once again trying to connect the dots and solve the mystery of these real life magical girls.  
His frustrated grumbling was interrupted by his phone alarm reminding him to catch the next episode of Bobo’s Strange Journey. He turned off the lights and went to the living room.

As he sat down on the sofa and watched TV, he had the radio turned on in case there were any breaking news.  
Of course he was always hoping to get a good scoop and he would seize any chance to discover the truth, but getting pulled away from his favorite show when these things could just as well happen afterwards would be unfortunate. So of course the universe, or more specifically the radio, chimed in to spite him.

“Breaking News! There is a dangerous altercation happening at the local mall. We advise all citizens to steer clear of the area until further notice. Officers have already been dispatched-”

He reacted somewhat delayed to the news as he was actually focusing more on the fictional battle happening on his HD screen.  
“OH SH- Really?! Now?!”  
He begrudgingly hopped off the couch to continue watching it later pirated and yoinked his shoes as he rushed off.

The closer he rode to the mall, the more people he passed by with worried looks on their faces. The police were blocking the entrance to the parking lot, so if Ron wanted to get up close and personal with the danger rabbits he’d have to find some way around.  
He walked behind the crowd, looking for a good way in. He could see flashes of light through the windows, combating figures zooming by and he could hear some crashing and yelling from the building, even over the small crowd talking.

“Ron? Are you trying to get _in?_ ” Someone called out to him.  
It was the French exchange student Eve, who walked up to Ron presumably to stop him. Eve was closely followed by her fellow exchange student Nebel, who was from Germany. They both looked rather unnerved, especially Nebel.

“Well, ye-” His answer was cut off by Eve.  
“Dude, it’s crazy in there! Those girls can shoot fire and crush concrete! You’re gonna get hurt!”  
“ _We_ almost got hurt…” Nebel stated.  
“But someone has to find out the truth! And I can’t do that just watching at a distance.” Ron countered determinedly and continued his march towards the building, but Eve grabbed his arm.  
“Is that really more important than your _life?!_ These lunatics are trying to murder each other with giant hammers and what can only be magic! Even the police can’t handle them.”  
“Even if they seem to be just our age… It’s crazy!” Nebel seemed to struggle expressing her thoughts.  
“ _Exactly!_ They gotta be highschoolers! At least one of them must go to our school! We have to know!” 

Surely they must realize that a guy with a conspiracy board wouldn’t just budge like that, but on the other hand they probably don’t know about it, yet.  
So Ron zoomed off around the side of the building.

“Please don’t get killed!” Nebel called out after him worriedly.  
She held onto Eve to subtly prevent her from going after him and emotional support.

Ron discovered a fire escape exit leading inside to an employee lounge. The devastating sounds of the fight were growing louder and more intense with every step.  
Even though he was alone in the abandoned room, he didn’t let his fear of entering this lion's- rabbit’s den show.  
There was only one measly little door between him and the supernatural fight going on inside. He carefully placed his hand on the door knob and took a peek through the crack…

And then immediately slammed it shut as a fire arrow flew straight at it. It took him all his willpower to not scream in shock as his protective barrier started crumbling to ashes.  
“Oh no. W-Well... Guess I’ll have to rely on them to save me!”  
Turning back was never an option. So the civilian jumped over the door ash into the open with his arms stretched out wide open.  
“HELP!”

It was pandemonium in the open halls of this mall. Jelly Scheme and Amai had pinned down Rozul, but the other 6 were still battling heatedly. Everyone had some damage dealt to them and some seemed to be reaching their limits.

“Ro- I thought we got everyone out!” Baraguntai exclaimed before dodging an arrow.  
Kinarashi got close to Soleil.  
“I’ll finish her! Go get him, Baraguntai!”  
He led a fierce offence against the archer and Baraguntai ran towards her friend.

Meanwhile Saguaro set her eyes on the fresh new target. She managed to hit both Tokasu and Sakura Milk in one swing of her whip and leapt past them with glee, then launched a powerful attack on the walkway over Ron.  
This gave Tokasu and Sakura Milk an opening to deal some good blows to the maniac, but the damage was done.  
The heavy tiles and concrete were raining down on the defenseless boy. He wanted to run, but his body wouldn’t budge. He closed his eyes, for in just a moment, he would be buried in the rubble…

 **“NO!”** A familiar voice screamed. Ron was swept off his stationary feet in an instant and rushed out of the way. He opened his eyes to see the radiant Baraguntai, bounding to the nearest exit. The awestruck lad was being carried by this bunny warrior all the way to the outside.

They could faintly hear Soleil calling for retreat behind them. Baraguntai stopped running to put Ron down and let out a sigh of relief.

The relief quickly turned to scolding though.  
“How long were you in there? Why didn’t you use the emergency exit? That was very-”  
Ron held out his palm in front of her face to interrupt and pushed up his glasses, looking very smug.  
“ _Ah-_ Leave the questioning to me.”  
He took a deep breath and rattled off his questions rapidly.

“Are you magical girls? What’s your identity? How did you get those powers? Do I know you? What are your names? Who’s the leader? Any social media I can plug? Do you fuse with your bunny familiar? What’s your power level-”  
She stuttered for a response before managing to interrupt him. “That's- All of that is classified information.”  
She raised her rapier as an empty threat.

Behind Baraguntai, some distance away, a little brown bunny with a crown squeaked at them. She listened to the bun and looked for the best route of escape.  
Ron squinted at the bunny. “Wait, isn’t that Brynn’s-”  
Baraguntai’s eyes widened. “N-Now, if you’ll excuse me!”  
She turned around to pick up the bunny before running away.

“WAIT! Are you going to your secret hideout?!”  
He ran after her, barely managing to keep her in eyesight. Baraguntai used the rabbit’s zigzag technique to try and shake Ron, but he was persistent. 

Eventually she gained enough distance and the terrain advantage in the forest.  
Ron stopped to catch his breath, looking around aimlessly.  
“BARAGUNTAI!” He cried out into the open desperately.  
He walked deeper into the woods as sunset approached, threatening visibility.

Then, behind a tree in the distance, he saw a light. A mystical glow.  
Ron broke out into a clumsy sprint to catch at least a glimpse of the ethereal bunny girl and…

He stared from a distance at his childhood friend Brynn Frank, crowned bunny on her shoulder, walking down the forest path. She was talking, although to who and about what he could only guess.  
His mouth was agape, his eyes unblinking. All this time...

_Brynn was Baraguntai._


End file.
